


Happy Home Hatchery

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Baby Pokemon, Comfort, Emotional Support Pokemon, Fluff, Gen, Sakura Futaba-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Futaba just wants to sleep in. Too bad her Happiny doesn't agree.





	Happy Home Hatchery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally for [a tumblr follower of mine](https://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com/post/187821902925/9-22). I had my followers give me two numbers, 1-22, and I have a list corresponding to them. It lead to picking a character and a different fandom I enjoy. Crack fandom fusions are fun? XD
> 
> Thanks to the lovely people on the P5 discord I'm part of for some of the Pokemon I used for Futaba. <3

Futaba whines as she tries to roll over in her bed. There's a weight on her chest, and as she blinks her eyes open, she sees a small, cute face blinking back at her. With a sigh, Futaba picks up Happiny and smiles. Happiny coos in response and snuggles against her chest.

“Can't just let me sleep in, huh?” she murmurs as she places the baby pokémon on her bed. “All right, all right, I'll help Sojiro feed the pokémon.”

Happiny squeals and bounces on the bed as Futaba changes out of her pajamas. “Jeez, calm down, Hap,” Futaba says with a laugh as she pulls her comfiest sweatshirt over her head. “Let's go get Audi and check on the eggs.”

Futaba scoops Hap into her arms before heading downstairs. She skids on her socks as she turns a corner to head into the hatchery room. Hap butts her head against Futaba, to get her attention. The Audino Sojiro had given her smiles up at her as they enter the room together.

Audi is one of the handful of pokémon Futaba has received over the years as an attempt at therapy. She knows Sojiro's trying to help her cope, and it's not that all these pokémon aren't helping. Futaba just wishes he were a little less obvious about it, even thought Sojiro swears Audi was to help with hatchery and Blissey and Miltank were to help with the café. 

Futaba puts Hap down as Audi makes his rounds, checking the eggs with the feelers on his ears. “Any ready to hatch today, Audi?” she asks as she adjusts the heat lamps.

Audi makes a pleased sound as he stops in front of an egg. Taking that as a yes, Futaba hurries over as Hap hops to the egg. They wait around it as it starts shake and crack. A small smile on Futaba's face widens as the egg falls apart, and an Elekid rolls out with a small cry.

“Let's see, whose egg was that?” Futaba mutters to herself as Blissey comes into the room. “Hey, Bliss, take care of this Elekid? We don't want him to fry any of our systems since he won't know how control his shocks yet.”

Bliss replies with an affirmative trill as she scoops up the Elekid. Hap bounces onto her mother's head, and pokémon talk with each other. Futaba notes that the Elekid was an egg for the Sakamotos and jumps when Audi exclaims again.

“Another one?” she questions as they all gather around another egg that's already half-hatched. “Whoa...”

The egg shell bursts open, and a fiery little Magby appears with a cry. Bliss shuffles back the eggs to take care of Magby as well. It doesn't take long, and Bliss as areas set up for Elekid and Magby to play, eat, and sleep safely until their owners arrive to pick them up.

“And the Magby is for Takamaki Ann...” Futuba murmurs to herself as she uses the computer to send automated messages to the owners to tell them their eggs have hatched.

The hatchery computer beeps with an error message, and Futaba sighs as she takes out her pokéball and presses it against the usb port. It glows for a moment before her Porygon-Z appears on the screen and starts assessing the situation before getting working.

“Thanks, Z,” she tells it as she stretches. “I have a feeling Sojiro forgot those updates I said the system needed...”

Z beeps at her through the computer speakers. “You're not wrong,” Futaba replies as she watches Elekid and Magby play. “I really hope I don't have to-”

Before Futaba can finish her sentence, her cell phone rings. “Hello?” she answers, just barely not fumbling the phone to the ground. “What? Sojiro, I can't- Yeah, Z sent that message. ...okay, fine. I'll wait for the owners. You suck. ...yeah, yeah, love you too.”

Futaba sighs as she leaves the hatchery, heading to wait hall by the front door. Sojiro had said that both owners should be around to collect the baby pokémon. Sometimes she and Z wishes she hadn't upgraded their system for alerting to the egg owners so well.

There's an obnoxiously knock at the door, and Futaba shakes her head as she pumps herself to open the door. It takes longer than she'd like, but not as long as it used. When she swings the door open, Futaba's greeted by two excited blonds.

“I heard our eggs hatched!” the bleach blond teen exclaims with a grin as the blonde with pigtails elbows him.

“Don't mind him. I'm Takamaki Ann, and this is Sakamoto Ryuji,” Ann apologizes with a soft smile. “I can't wait to find out what they are.”

Ryuji rolls his eyes as he elbows Ann back. “Yeah, yeah, but our pokémon are waiting!”

“They're really cute,” Futaba says quietly as she steps aside and leads them to the hatchery.

Ryuji bounces on the balls of his feet when they reach the hatchery. “Oh man, oh man.”

“Aww, a Magby! I love fire pokémon!” Ann exclaims as Bliss carefully hands over her pokémon.

“Elekid! Yes!” Ryuji shouts as he reaches for him and gets a shock for his trouble. “Whoa!”

Futaba rolls her eyes as she hands Ryuji rubber gloves. “He's a baby. It'll take some time before you can pick him up without these,” she explains before turning to Ann. “And you should only hold Magby with those fireproof oven gloves. Careful of your clothes and hair too.”

Ann nods while Ryuji snorts, pulling on his yellow, rubber gloves. “Yeah, wouldn't have to get a hair cut because of burnt hair, right?” he teases.

“Shut up! That was one time!” Ann exclaims with a dirty look as she pulls on her pink, fireproof gloves. “Mags won't burn me, will you?”

Mags gurgles as she snuggles into Ann's arms, and Ann coos in response. “I have their hatching certificates. You can register them at your local pokécenter if you want to train them for battle,” Futaba interrupts as she shoves the papers at both of them. “We have a café down the street that sells Moomoo Milk, if you want some for your pokémon.”

Ryuji snorts. “Wow, you're trying to get rid of us quick.”

Futaba huffs as Hap hops down from her perch on her mother to headbutt Ryuji's shin. “Hap, no,” she reprimands lightly as she scoops up the baby pokémon. “Sorry?”

Ann laughs. “Pokémon love to headbutt Ryuji. It's fine.”

“She's not wrong,” Ryuji mutters then shrugs as he pockets his hatching certificate. “We'll get out of your hair. Food doesn't sound bad right about now, though...”

“I heard Moomoo Milk's good for your hair...” Ann says thoughtfully.

“Your hair's already gorgeous,” Futaba blurts out then spins around the tap away at the hatchery computer.

“Aww, you're sweet,” Ann teases as she gently places a hand on Futaba's shoulder. “Come with us. We're liable to get lost on the way to this café...”

Futaba turns around to call shenanigans on her, but when she does, Ann's face isn't far from hers. The earnest look makes her stomach flip and her heart flutter as she can't help but nod dumbly in response. Ann beams as she takes her hand, and Futaba's sure she's a goner as Ann drags her out of the room and calls after Ryuji to follow them.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Persona tumblr](https://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com/).


End file.
